


only tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	only tomorrow

Sokovia was anything but a popular spot, most visitors were either from the surrounding area or Western academics seeking a first-hand perspective of life in post-communist society. Yet the destitute, small nation had become a point of interest to SHIELD. Or rather within the capital of Novi Grad, where reports had been gathered of signs of enhanced individuals. The reports have been mixed, yet it had determined that there was sufficient cause for a covert investigation.

Since the world was becoming more aware of something that had been on SHIELD’s radar for decades, it was decided that discretion was optimum. Sending in the Avengers could be read as a challenge and provoke a clash. But assigning two members who worked well as a team yet also were much more capable of the necessary subtly. That would avoid most problems.

Since they weren’t expecting to have much interaction with the locals, Clint and Natasha had opted for attire matching the average citizen. Letting them blend in almost undisguisable from the other people milling around. Yet they kept their distance from one another, feigning activities to further sell their personas to any observers.

For Natasha she pulled a notepad from under her arm, scribbled on it then slipped it back into place. She felt it would give the impression of a student out and about looking for her next hit of inspiration.

While Clint opted for a more simplistic guise. That of a tourist, using his phone as a way to avoid catching anyone’s gaze. Going through the motions of inspecting photographs or webpages on his surroundings.

Natasha came to a stop, standing with her back to a fountain, inspecting the vicinity, she spotted Clint. They briefly exchanged a look, still nothing to report. She sat on the edge, closing her eyes for a moment.

It was a warm day; the air was still. The background noises intermixed together, almost lulling Natasha into obliviousness. However, the faint whoosh and the sweeping against her hair caught her attention. Whispering slowly, she remained still. “We’ve been made. South-West.”

Clint wandered a few steps forward before turning slightly, casting his gaze aside to check Natasha’s position. Knowing her judgement could be trusted, he waited for her to make her move. Natasha bad been the one to make the call so she would be best to lead/

Wanda sat on the floor of her semi reconstructed family home, she looked around at the drag furnishings. It couldn’t recapture a fraction of what it had once been, with ugly plastering covering over the damage. She clenched her fists firmly but before she had even breathed her sigh Pietro came to a halt before her.

He silently raised a hand, displaying two fingers. She glared then nodded, pushing herself to her feet, grabbing her heavy coat and throwing it over herself.

Text

The siblings made their way down the worn stairs slowly, Pietro intentionally moderating his pace, not wishing to give any signals to their would be foes. Yet Wanda’s eyes burned with rage. She felt insulted by the presence of those who had caused her loss. Now they wished to make use of her, take her prisoner. Clenching her jaw as she stood behind her brother, grasping his arm firmly. “Pietro. Be careful, they are not to be trusted.”

A nod, Pietro tapped his heels against the floor, ready to make his move. Yet not before reassuring his younger sister. Turning as he tightly embraced her, for a moment Wanda’s anger melted away. She felt secure, safe. Even in the ruins of her home, she was being held by her brother. And that made all the difference.

Breaking the embrace Pietro nodded as he whispered. “The woman was giving orders; you can handle her?” Wanda then flashed a smirk, confidence replacing her rage. “Of course.”

As Clint walked slowly, inspecting his surroundings closely with each step, anticipating where the ambush may come from. Though all he had was Natasha’s suspicions that the quick one had passed her. He figured that a hit and run attack was probable.

Coming to a halt, he noticed a glint, the sun catching something that shimmered, a blade perhaps. Yet by the time he’d turned to glance at it then the gust passed by. Friction in the air as something flitted past, gone before he could even realize what’d happened. Clint tensed, turning slowly to face the opposite direction he waited. Waited for several moments only to be met with nothing.

Yet when the firm grasp came from behind as he turned to view Pietro tugging on his shirt, the younger man showing a distasteful expression. “This is your disguise? It’s not convincing.”

When their gaze then met, Clint spoke lightly. “Maximoff?” Seeking to avoid antagonizing him. Yet Pietro vanished then reappeared on the opposite side. “What are Americans doing here? You still want to take from us?” Clint knew exactly what was happening, Pietro was seeking to throw him off. Yet he retained his composure. “Take it easy man, I’m just looking to ask some questions.”

A scoff Pietro leaned forward, pushing himself against Clint. Managing to nudge the other man back. A blunt delivery as he bounced on his heels. “No.” Clint hardened his stare, leaning back against Pietro, the standoff becoming more tense by the moment. “So what are you going to do then, keep running?”

Pietro flashed a smirk, his tone and body language boasting his perception of dominance. “I can outrun a bullet, even reverse its course, just because I can.” Clint showed a smirk of his own, thinking that mirroring Pietro may distract him, a moment that could then be exploited. “Yeah, well that’s not happening since I’m unarmed.”

The blink of an eye and then Pietro vanished, Clint clenched his jaw firmly and swore under his breath. Wherever Maximoff had gone he had a perpetual head start and couldn’t be chased down. Taking a moment to settle, Clint then moved aside, leaning against a wall to conceal himself.

“Nat, Maximoff is around, I just talked to him and then he fled. Probably tipped off his sister too.” Yet when Natasha replied in a sharp tone. “Clint, radio silence. If he’s out of your sight he’s probably watching both of us.” At first it was surprising, Natasha tended to be cool under pressure. But reminding himself of how rattling an experience the brief conversation with Pietro had been. The fear of when he might throw an accelerated punch.

In a narrow alleyway Natasha tilted her head to switch her radio off, then fixing her gaze to the figure standing at the end she spoke sharply. “Now?”

Wanda narrowed her eyes, flexing her fingers she levitated Natasha’s radio then crushed it, the debris sprinkling onto the ground before the restrained woman. A nod as she muttered. “Now.” Natasha tensed as she could only listen and stare, watching Wanda cross her arms and return a firm gaze. She could feel herself withering beneath it.

“Wanda-” Yet before she could say another word her jaw was clenched shut by an unseen force. The pressure too intense to counter. Her mouth shut she continued to look towards Wanda, yet the other woman then turned away.

Wanda gazed to the wall, studying it intently. The thrust as Pietro then came to a stop beside her, a hand on her shoulder. He whispered. “What are we going to do with her?” Wanda slowly turned her head and spoke softly. “She is going nowhere, you should keep an eye on the other one. He may come looking for her.”

When Clint tried to contact Natasha and was met with only static, he took it as a sign that she’d been compromised, somewhere in the city Natasha was a possible hostage.

Wanda let her gaze trail after her brother despite his immense speed she wanted to be assured he had actually departed and wouldn’t merely double back. After a long moment she then waved her fingers.

Natasha felt her jaw loosen only for her tongue to then be rigidly held. Her eyes locked to Wanda. The dark haired girl slowly walked forward, her unblinking gaze remaining set on Natasha. Once within touching distance, her hand brushed Natasha’s cheek. Fingers curling slowly against the rounded flesh. Silence persisted between them until Wanda broke it. “Pietro is impulsive, he always has been. A pretty face would distract him…and you would not hesitate to harm him.” A hesitant smirk as she continued. “But I am not swayed, no, not by you.”

A flash of anger, Wanda then gripped Natasha’s soft cheek as she hissed. “Is that why you are here, to hurt us again and again.”

Natasha couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, only her eyes shifted as she desperately searched for something. Any sign that she wasn’t about to be saved. But as she couldn’t see around Wanda’s imposing figure she tried to avoid staring too long at her.

Time passed agonizingly slowly, Wanda’s complete control persisting. Yet her attention seemed to waiver, her glance turning from Natasha as the brunette wrapped her arms around herself.

With only her thoughts, Natasha tried to figure out another way to appeal to Wanda, she apparently lacked her brother’s confidence. That was something she could exploit. But unable to speak or even gesture she was resigned to reining her plan. Waiting for the moment Wanda would tire and lose her hold or relent and decide to let Natasha at least speak again.

A heavy guilt sunk deeper within Wanda, she never enjoyed doing this to anyone. Yet it was necessary, once the Americans had been warned off she and Pietro could vanish. Leave the city far behind them and start anew. Yet even with her back turned and gaze averted she knew she was being watched, observed.

Natasha willed Wanda to turn, to look at her. Maybe if she gave just the right glance it could change the brunette’s mind, but when Wanda’s words looped back into her thoughts, she realized it wouldn’t happen. Wanda wouldn’t be that careless.

Turning to fully place her back to the redhead, Wanda sighed as she spoke, lamenting as she rolled her shoulders to tug her coat tighter around her frame. “You shouldn’t have come here. All of this wouldn’t have happened, Natasha.”

Natasha’s eyes turned wide. How had Wanda figured out her name, though it was more than likely Pietro had overheard Clint mention it. She was convinced it was Wanda getting inside her head. With a new approach possible, she consciously thought what she wanted Wanda to hear. Yet was met with only her own thoughts echoing.

Wanda then turned, stiffening. Another firm look descended, she thrust a hand forward as she snapped. “Stop!” A still silence then held, even Natasha’s thoughts fell quiet. Wanda’s hand lowered as she then moved to stand directly before her. “Do not try to trick me.”

Natasha’s eyes pleaded yet Wanda raised her hand slowly, her fingers bathed in an incandescent red flame. Her voice lowered. “I am inside your head; I know what you fear most.” Natasha felt her mind becoming flustered, despite her best efforts to shut it out, the thoughts cascaded. Yet Wanda then gently hushed her, the light vanishing. “Now you know not to test me.”

Time resumed its trudging progression as Wanda’s focus shifted away from Natasha again. Yet curiosity began to trickle through her mind. Wondering how Wanda worked, if she could hear all and simply chose not to respond or perhaps Natasha couldn’t communicate with her. She didn’t possess any heightened mental faculties.

A blurred flash and then Pietro reappeared, this time with Clint beside him. As the shaken Clint turned, took notice of Natasha’s panicked gaze he too was then restrained by Wanda’s invisible hold.

The siblings then began an intense conversation in Sokovian, leaving Natasha and Clint out of the loop. Their voices inflected and lowered yet their body language was mostly still. Once they’d resolved their debate, Wanda then turned her gaze over Clint followed by Natasha, a sharpness to her tone. “We do not want to be ‘Avengers’, America has always chosen sides, they will favour one and allow them to as they wish. This is just another way to threaten little countries.”

Pietro gave a quick nod in agreement, his body language tightly wound as he was unaccustomed to being still for so long, yet with the Americans this close, he didn’t trust them an ounce more. Wanda then continued. “You may leave, but that will be it. We do not want to be harassed by you or your people again.”

A sweep of her hand as Clint and Natasha were then freed, they were both silent for a long moment. The intense stares they were receiving only making it more of a challenge to think, to form any rebuttal. For Natasha she tried to piece it together slowly, to avoid Wanda’s detection and pre-emption.

Clint glanced to Nat, noticed her nod then turned his attention to the siblings. “We’re not the American Avengers. Fury came up with the idea and brought us all together and then there was New York.”

Wanda and Pietro seemed to be receptive to Clint yet they also remained physically distant, Wanda casting a glance towards Natasha, yet it was a slow dawning realization. The brunette then thrust a finger as she whispered. “Yes, you, now I remember.” Natasha flinched, an immediate reaction that she could do nothing to prevent. Yet as she noticed Wanda continued to stare the redhead offered a small smile.

Yet Pietro grew impatient, in an instant he closed the gap between himself and Clint, a low tone as he glared. “And where were you when we needed heroes? Anyone to save lives. Did you know? Did you even care?”

Wanda slowly approached, her expression firming once more. She lightly grasped her brother’s arm as she whispered. “Pietro, they do not seek to harm us.” Yet as he turned, he retained a glare. “No, they want to control us.” A stiff nod, Wanda then set her gaze on Clint. “Is that it? We wouldn’t be Avengers; we would be reserves.”

Natasha attempted to deflate the tension by drawing attention upon herself. “No.” Then once assured the pair were watching her, she continued. “Clint and I have a long history together. But we’re only human, with better skills than most, but not on the same level as the others. Pietro, Wanda there’s nothing we can do to force you to come with us. We can’t and we won’t.”

A long silence followed, the siblings ‘conversed’ only through subtle glances and shifts in their expressions. Finally, Wanda spoke. “We will accept your offer. On one condition, if we leave…you are not to follow.”

Clint and Natasha nodded, a mutual sense of relief from managing to sway the twins. Yet Natasha wanted to ensure the pair actually trusted them, stepping forward she extended her hand. Wanda hesitated then grasped it firmly. Their gaze locked onto one another’s, a long moment passed as they stared. Yet Natasha could hear Wanda’s voice filtering through her thoughts. “It was a good choice to send you, Natasha.”

Upon returning to the airstrip where the modest transport of a Cold War era cargo plane idled, Pietro was distinctly unimpressed. A thrust of his hand as he shouted. “This is it?” Clint gave a simple nod; Natasha’s expression became guarded. She wasn’t enthused about spending a prolonged period in a confined space with Pietro. Yet the man fell silent, thinking it seemed as his furrowed brow.

Wanda nudged her brother, a cautious look as she whispered something unheard. Pietro then shifted from the topic. Yet the tapping of his irregular footsteps became a repetitive drone that only added to Natasha’s anxieties.

Slowly the ramp descended, Clint cast another look over the assembled mini group, there was a noticeable unease among them. Yet he decided humour would lighten the mood. “Hey if you’re that much of a nervous flyer, you can always sit down in the hold.” Even showing a telling smile to inform it wasn’t anything more than a light joke.

Wanda’s eyes widened, she stepped forward sharply moving before her brother. Yet Pietro then attempted to move ahead of Wanda. The tension was palatable despite the odd scene of the two trying to take position ahead of the other. Yet it was Natasha who defused it. “It was just a joke.”

The twins’ attention on her as she continued. “Clint’s the kind to make wisecracks. That’s all.” Yet Pietro then weaved around Wanda in an instant, standing before Clint. Natasha glanced to Wanda, trusting the other woman’s body language that it wouldn’t be wise to intervene yet.

As Pietro stared Clint down he then spoke sharply. “How do we know the Avengers haven’t already gone bankrupt? Because that is what Americans do, your people have more money than sense.” Wanda snapped “Pietro!” yet went ignored. Her brother was more interested in maintaining the edge.

Clint calmly retorted. “Not me or Nat.” He then continued, not stepping away, all too well aware of how Pietro’s personality manifested itself. “I’m not going to bullshit you, yeah it’s going to be a lot of hard work. Your life is going to be at risk, but you’ll always have the team watching your back.”

A slight thawing, as he replied in a lighter tone. “Wanda and I have each other, we always have.” Clint glanced to Nat and took her calmness as a positive, that Wanda wasn’t going to become worked up also. Then returning his gaze to Pietro. “Hey, if you’ve changed your mind-”

Yet in the briefest of moments after he’d said it Clint heard Wanda’s voice, not aloud but rather in his mind. “Listen to me, not him.” The surprise quickly wearing off, Clint focused, silencing his thoughts. Wanda then continued. “Good. Pietro will not become your friend easily. Nor will I. You have our interest for now, but we have not made a final decision.” Clint gave nod towards Wanda, signalling as subtly as he could that he understood.

By the time they’d arrived back in the US, Clint was convinced that Pietro functioned without sleep. Somehow he’d remained awake, and as they stepped off the plane, rolled his shoulders with a grumble. “I am going on foot next time.” Thinking that perhaps the humour may land more successfully this time, Clint replied. “Sure, then you’ll stop for directions.”

Pietro frowned as knew there was a joke somewhere but his mind was preoccupied with so much else that he didn’t dedicate very long to figuring out the punchline. Wanda lightly laughed then firmly wrapped her arm around Natasha’s. Natasha wasn’t sure whether to think of it as genuine affection, unaffected by other factors or just Wanda’s excitement becoming less restrained.

Yet as they then came closer, when the shimmering new car caught Wanda’s eye, she perked up. Looking to Natasha, she cast a smirk as she whispered. “I know how to move it.” From behind them a light laugh followed by Pietro’s ‘correction’. “That’s not driving.” Wanda shrugged off Pietro and then set a more encouraging look towards Natasha. In turn Natasha simply smiled as she retorted. “Another time, but I’ll let you have the passenger’s seat.”

Wanda had been fascinated by the route but moreso Natasha, from time to time she had telepathically asked questions, ranging from ‘when will we get there’ to ‘where are we going’ yet despite not receiving her answers she was content.

Natasha had to focus herself on driving with only passing glances to the backseat. Yet as Pietro seemed to be keeping himself in check, unusually still but it wouldn’t be too lengthy of a drive. She could endure the uncertainty of when he may decide to chime in or more for a little longer.

As they approached the expanding facility under construction, even Pietro sat up straighter. Casting a curious gaze across the skeletal building he remained quiet. Yet Wanda’s eyes were wide, leaning closer to her window. She was awestruck. A single American building eclipsed her country’s capital’s greatest features.

Natasha intentionally slowed down to allow Wanda to admire their surroundings. Yet when she came to a slow stop, Natasha turned and noticed that while Pietro had no hesitation in stepping out then vanishing from view. Wanda lingered. Clint leaned forward slowly, enhanced a look with Natasha but they both decided to leave her be.

Wanda then spoke mentally. “We’re not alone.” Though her ‘voice’ lacked tone or cadence, both Clint and Natasha were cautious as they considered their responses. Yet as the silence hung and Wanda stiffly turned, fixing her gaze on Clint. He took it as more than a prompt. “Yeah, there’s a lot of other people here, Wanda. You don’t have to meet any of them if you don’t want to.”

Natasha added softly. “They’re just doing their jobs. You and Pietro are just fine, it’s still your choice.”

As Wanda had corralled her brother into joining them, neither Clint or Natasha felt it necessary to ask just how she achieved it, they group made their way down the corridor towards the closest to finalized section. The extensive laboratory that had no expense spared in its intricate layout and abundance of specialist equipment.

Wanda wasn’t amazed, rather she was withdrawn. Cautious. Her arms pinned firmly to her sides as she walked behind Natasha. Pietro exercised his own brand of restraint also, casting only glances over his surroundings rather than exploring it. Yet he was also curious, what would require such a wealth of resources.

Natasha stepped forward, looking around for a moment, even she found it a challenge to discern much in the tightly furnished space. “Maya, Helen. Are you here?” From across the lab a voice responded. “In a minute Nat. Helen had some business in Seoul so it’s just me.”

Maya then stepped into view, offering a smile, she then swiftly switched to a more neutral look. Taking notice of her guests’ apprehension. After a pause she then spoke softly. “And this must be the Maximoff siblings.”

The pair only gave sundered reactions with Wanda shuffling out of view, telling herself that she was still just finding her footing in a new locale. Maya cast a curious look to her colleagues. Uncertain if she’d perhaps been the one to come on too strongly.

Yet Natasha only turned to face Wanda, focusing solely on her as she spoke. “Wanda, we didn’t bring you all the way here to let anyone harm you. Maya is the last person who would, ok?” Wanda gradually began to relent, deciding to reveal herself, yet as she moved she cast a glance to her brother. All that needed to be said was non-verbal.

Maya hesitantly lifted a hand to draw the brunette’s attention. The flicker of a gaze, she then spoke. “Wanda? Hi, I know that this can look intimidating, there are some sections I have no idea what it’s for.” A brief, light laugh as she gauged Wanda’s reaction. Seeing little change, Maya continued, offering a serious explanation. “Because it’s not in my field. But I just want to make sure you’re in good health.”

Wanda nodded slowly, stepping forward she then stopped in front of Maya. A prolonged silence followed. “I want the other two to stay.” Maya took a moment to understand what the request was, then as it hit her she gave a quick nod.

As Wanda was assigned to Natasha for now, Pietro had been content to work with Clint. Yet as he arrived at the still unfinished range, he came to a stop. The young woman was unfamiliar yet she seemed to be more interested with inspecting her equipment. A set of bow and arrows. Pietro found it so bizarre he couldn’t help but laugh.

The girl then snapped her head up, a glare as she spoke. “I can hear you.” She hadn’t taken kindly to the interruption yet Pietro waved a hand dismissively as he then moved to look over her shoulder. “How are you ever going to use this?” Kate simply smiled as she replied. “Worked just fine for Clint.”

As all they needed was an open space and some matts, the converted hanger provided an ideal setting if a little dark even during the day. Yet Wanda wasn’t perturbed by the dimness, she only had eyes for Natasha.

The Russian went through her usual routine of warm up motions, she had noticed Wanda was still starting. But decided to let her be, this session was only intended as an introduction she could be less strict. Once she was prepared, Natasha slowly stepped into position gesturing Wanda over.

Wanda hesitated, she took the signal as a sign she’d done something wrong. She’d been watching silently too much, she shivered as she approached. Natasha waited for Wanda to be within touching distance then gently patted her arm. A soft tone. “Relax, everyone has been through this.”

Yet Wanda was not fully convinced, her tone retained panic as she retorted, another concern becoming apparent. “But what if I hurt you?” Natasha hesitated, it was a difficult question to answer, but she couldn’t ignore it. When she replied she fixed a firm gaze to Wanda. “It’s happened to me; I’ve done it to the others. But when it’s the real thing…no one is going to pull their punches Wanda.”

At the range, Pietro idly watched Kate practicing her shooting. She seemed to be much too focused on hitting the targets again and again with near unwavering precision to talk. Yet as his mind wandered he considered what was really happening. Being apart from Wanda made some sense. They both needed to be trained and there seemed to be understaffing as well as construction progressing slowly.

Yet the girl was suspect, had Pietro been subject to a bait and switch, he would be expected to learn some strange skill from her. Rather than be taught ways to maximise his own potential. Shooting seemed to be a waste of time, he never had to use anything more than his own momentum in the past.

Kate wasn’t put off by her current companion’s presence, at least he was staying still for now. Yet she was more concerned about the other one. Clint had given her a few things to note, a well-intended heads up. Yet it’d made Kate feel terrified before they’d even met. The woman could get inside a person’s head before they’d even noticed. She could be lurking, learning everything that was on their mind. With her fears getting the best of her Kate faltered, her arrow sailing off course and landing with a thud.

Natasha leaned down and grasped Wanda’s hand firmly as she hoisted her back onto her feet. Wanda nodded as she then let go, readying herself as she muttered to herself, trying to fix the necessary motions directly at the front of her mind. She was finding it a challenge. Natasha had strictly insisted that she was to act as if she was powerless.

Natasha watched Wanda closely, anticipating her next move. She had detected Wanda’s hesitant pattern and was more than capable of exploiting it. A part of her argued she should relent, give Wanda a crutch, something she could then cast off once she’d gained confidence.

But she rebuffed herself, firmly. Lunging she grabbed Wanda’s arms, mid-way, as she squeezed firmer, she hoped Wanda would still think straight.

Wanda panicked then wildly swung her legs, her kicks too ineffective to topple Natasha, but the redhead did show an approving smile as she relinquished her hold. “You’re getting better.”

Wanda didn’t smile, rather she clenched her jaw, she thrust her body against Natasha and in the momentary distraction, swept her leg against Natasha’s. Countering the other woman’s balance, as Natasha fell Wanda pushed away from her. Freeing up her hands, she dived, trying to keep Natasha from hitting the matt.

Yet the dull thud caused Wanda to wince, she straddled Natasha’s waist as she gently grabbed her hands, shuffling backwards as she guided Natasha to sit up.

Natasha felt a little shaken, but flashed a smile as she shook her head. “No, it’s fine,” Freeing her hands as she then patted Wanda’s back. “Just try and think a little faster.”

Kate frowned as she felt the thrust of air behind her signalling that Pietro had returned from wherever he’d been. Setting aside her bow, not wanting to risk a misfire now that he was so active. Yet as she turned she perked an eyebrow, noticing Clint was beside Pietro. She couldn’t resist a gentle jab. “So Pietro is our new transport huh?”

But then as she Kate became aware of Clint’s smile, she was instantly curious, adding quickly. “Ok, what’s going on Clint?” As she cast a glance to Pietro he merely shrugged. Kate then stepped closer, a wide smile of her own appearing as she almost yelped. “Oh, I know!” So excited at the prospect that she’d gotten a lucky guess. As she then saw Clint’s nod, confirming exactly what was on her mind, Kate’s grin remained fixed in place.

Wanda had insisted upon extending their session, so excitable about how much she was progressing and taking Natasha’s words as authoritative she ignored whatever doubts lingered. Yet as she adopted another ready stance, her eyes roaming Natasha’s body, waiting, observing. Watching for that tell-tale sign of tension before Natasha would make her move. Wanda wasn’t as adept at recognizing fighting patterns, she remained defensive. Seeking to counter her way out of whatever problems she found.

Natasha could feel her energy waning but not wanting to disappoint Wanda she tried to keep up, to continue presenting a sufficient challenge. She didn’t feel any concern about trying to ‘trick’ her companion. Feigning a movement with her right arm she then switched to her left, the momentary distraction was enough to take a swing but Wanda’s light frame allowed her to avoid it with a swift leap backwards.

Wanda then went on the offensive, carefully calculating to avoid striking Natasha too hard, yet as she swung her limbs and hit her companion she could see the brief shift in the Russian’s expression. Natasha became more determined, yet Wanda’s wild motions proved to be nigh unavoidable. Her erratic approach leaving Natasha continually caught off guard.

Wanda remained in control, she felt confident yet as she was still receptive to the signals from her ‘opponent’ she suddenly stopped, Natasha narrowly avoiding hitting her. A frown as she stumbled and then regained her footing. Natasha spoke bluntly. “Why did you stop like that?” A blush crept into Wanda’s cheeks, she gave a hesitant sigh. “Because you looked tired.”

Natasha showed a soft smile as she held her hand in a light grasp, nodding slowly. “Yeah, a little. But you’re getting there.” Wanda instantly showed a smile, the resumption of praise warmed her heart. She squeezed Natasha’s hand firmer as she nodded. “Yes, next time and the time after I will improve again.”

She couldn’t fault Natasha for having official business to attend to, yet as Maya had insisted that she get to know the new recruits better, Helen did feel just a little annoyed. Her research could wait but giving a tour to new arrivals hardly felt like a constructive use of her time. But as Maya had also explained her impressions of the pair that had reduced Helen’s protests.

It hadn’t taken long for her to further notice the distinctions of either sibling. Wanda’s obsessive observations sharply contrasted to Pietro’s self-assured confidence. She had been tasked with showing the pair to their dorm rooms. A deceptively simplistic task as upon arriving she noticed Pietro’s furrowed frown. Thinking she could pre-empt a potential situation, she spoke softly. “It’s your personal space. You can design it however you want.”

Wanda seemed to perk up at the mention of creative freedom, yet Pietro only gave a now, remaining contemplative. “And everyone else, they stay nearby?” As the question was benign, Helen felt a sense of relief. Something that she could explain with ease. “Kate lives in the city and she’s not quite official yet. Some of the others tend to travel between homes.”

Helen waited for a moment, as Pietro then appeared to be more interested in inspecting his room then continuing with questions. She gently tapped Wanda’s arm as she whispered. “Why don’t we let your brother plan his room and go see yours?”

Helen could only stand and watch with astonishment as Wanda need only flick her wrists to conjure up furnishings and shift them to her liking. Though most of it seemed a world away from what Helen was accustomed to, gradually she began to notice the significance. The items weren’t chosen for material value.

Wanda was so focused on her task that she let her thoughts only consider what she was once so familiar with. This wouldn’t undo what had happened, she knew that. But it was her space, she was going to make it properly hers.

A few minutes more once Wanda appeared to be finished, Helen cautiously approached her. “How are you feeling?” Wanda replied flatly. “Fine.” Slowly making her way across the room, the various objects remaining in place as she trod lightly. Coming to a stop before her dresser. Worn and decorated with childish scribbles, designs of various animals. From the mundane shapes of horses to the more exotic and unusual such as an approximation of a tiger.

Wanda leaned down slowly, bringing herself to eye level with the top of her dresser. Her eyes gazing at a photograph behind a thin frame. The black and white film long bleached of its contrast with fraying edges also suggesting its age. Yet the figures could still be discerned, two young children and their parents. Wanda continued to stare then waved her fingers.

Gradually the photo rejuvenated, smoothening and deepening its shades. A smile also crossed Wanda’s lips as she then ran her fingers over the edges of the frame. An inscription appeared along the edges.

As Natasha had understood the rationale for Wanda’s choice of décor, it was a recreation down to the most specific detail. At least as close as could be in a modern setting. The various furnishings were a part of the setting. But the highly sentimental items were shown the greatest care, refurbished to near new condition. She hadn’t questioned why Wanda then requested to use Natasha’s shower.

Yet as she stood back to back with Wanda, Natasha wondered how platonic their situation really was. Wanda was young, shy and perhaps uncertain of how to start a relationship. But Natasha then sharply interrupted her own thought with a reminder that she shouldn’t assume. As Wanda’s body shuffled and bumped against her from time to time, along with the steam filling up their surroundings. She was finding it more challenging to resist, to stay quiet.

Wanda slowly ran her fingers through her long hair, turning her head slightly, catching sight of Natasha. She had rapidly acclimatized herself to her new setting. Even offered her assistance to Pietro if he wished to replicate her idea. Yet he’d seemed less enthusiastic about reliving what they’d once had. Once again her thoughts came back to Natasha. She knew that the Russian was too removed from the experiences Wanda had to fully understand then. But as she’d been so interested in knowing more it had endeared her to Wanda.

A part of her had wanted for Natasha to make the first move, her confidence would have suggested it. Yet as the water ran over her body and her internal arousal became more pronounce. Wanda shivered, hard. She straightened up, pushed her hair back and then turned. Tapping Natasha’s shoulder gently with her fingers.

Natasha turned to face Wanda, greeted by her smile, she gave a nod and reciprocated. Wanda pursed her lips then angled closer to Natasha, their lips met with a muffled smacking sound. Subdued moans then began to overlap as Wanda deepened the kiss and Natasha pushed herself closer. At first their eagerness caused quick but clumsy shuffling and gesturing.

Wanda giggled softly and slowed herself to a halt. She let Natasha’s arms wrap around her neck, fingers threading through her hair. In turn Wanda then trailed her palms down Natasha’s back. Following the curve of her spine, a renewed giggle as she felt the curve becoming more pronounce as Natasha’s body pushed tighter against her.

Natasha groaned as she then broke the kiss, her lips tracing against Wanda’s neck as she tried to supress her excitable noises. Wanda smirked as she tilted her head then delivered a firm smack to Natasha’s ass. Squeezing as she smirked wider, Wanda then whispered. “Too much?” Natasha’s own smirk almost mirrored Wanda’s, her hips thrust backwards as she ground against Wanda’s hand, craving her touch. “Not at all.”

Wanda squeezed tighter, letting her slender fingers press into Natasha’s soft, inviting flesh. Natasha’s lips then wrapped tightly around a patch of skin, tugging it and sucking loudly, she wriggled beneath Wanda’s firm touch. Wanda released a stream of giggling intermixed with moans. Sweeping her other hand to clench Natasha’s other cheek, her smirk only widened as she then groped roughly, smacking and squeezing as she pushed her hips against Natasha’s, trying to align herself just right.

Natasha noticed what Wanda was attempting, the few inches of height in the difference did present an obstacle. Yet Natasha knew just the solution, turning her head as she poked her tongue against Wanda’s ear. “Bend your knees babe.”

A groan, the brunette nodded, loosening her hold on Natasha’s ass, she shut her eyes as she shuffled her feet, grounding herself as she then lowered down. Anticipation grew within either woman, yet the moment of contact between their clits sent a jolt through both of them.

Natasha’s hands wrapped tightly around the back of Wanda’s head while Wanda’s grip resumed against Natasha’s ass. Slowly Wanda straightened up, preparing herself she moaned softly as she pressed her hips flush against Natasha’s then smirked as she ground against her. Rolling and bouncing her hips with a prolonged groan almost drowning out Natasha’s continuing yelps of pleasure.

The intensity was proving to be almost too much for Wanda, each new wave of erotic delight that spread through her pushed her ever closer to the edge. She released a prolonged groan as she turned aside, now striking Natasha’s clit with her own from a wholly new angle. The pair both felt the magnified effects of the change.

Natasha’s fingers entangled long stands of Wanda’s hair, tugging lightly as she tried to use the little influence she had to direct Wanda. She needed closer proximity, to grind against one another for her to fully capture her greatest state of arousal. Yet when she attempted to voice this, her physical signals seeming to not quite reach Wanda. All Natasha could manage were short, sharp moans, words failed her.

Wanda shook as her peak began to bubble up, closer and closer to overtaking her, she bumped her hips to Natasha’s then cooed as she figured out what really excited the redhead. Pressing herself in between Natasha’s legs, she dragged herself against her as she delivered a thick moan. “This is what you like?”

Natasha nodded eagerly, pressing her hands against Wanda’s head as the brunette then placed light, soft kisses against Natasha’s cheeks and neck. Her hands kneading Natasha’s ass with deliberate motions. All to heighten Natasha’s enjoyment.

Wanda wasn’t concerned about having to delay her own peak to better focus on giving Natasha what she needed. Her smirk only widened as she then buried her face against Natasha’s neck. Sucking firmly against her skin, imitating what Natasha had done prior. Her hips rolled as she maintained close contact with her nub bumping Natasha’s.

Slowly Natasha untangled her fingers from Wanda’s hair, not wanting to lose control and forget herself, she hissed shrilly as she felt everything becoming more sensitive, Wanda’s kisses landed against heated skin as her body tensed.

Wanda gave a cute smile as she then leaned her head back slowly, her eyes locking with Natasha, she gazed deep into her lover’s eyes as she watched Natasha ride out her intense orgasm. Wanda then had no hesitation to deliver a deep kiss as she mumbled. “My turn?”

Natasha flashed a smirk as she ran her hands down Wanda’s back, clamping her hands against her ass, she squeezed as she bumped and thrust against Wanda. Knowing it wouldn’t take much more for Wanda to follow her into bliss.

Wanda made no effort to hold back, she felt the pressure bearing down on her, an all-encompassing tightness that shortened her breath. Each gasp becoming sharper until she was all but huffing and puffing. Natasha smirked as she then curled a finger, dragging it to the centre of Wanda’s back she pressed firmly.

Wanda released with a deep moan echoing against the thick walls, her body lurching as she stumbled, yet Natasha was capable of holding her upright, her arms shifting to wrap around her waist. A tight, intimate hold. Wanda giggled breathlessly as she let her head balance against Natasha’s shoulder as she hummed. Natasha let her eyes shut lightly, a smile affixed to her plump lips as she dragged her fingers against Wanda’s back, stroking lightly. Still savouring the aftermath of her intense peak, with the dreamlike whisper of Wanda’s humming drifting through her head.


End file.
